I'm Glad I Found You
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: No one would have expected a relationship to blossom between Investigator Touta Matsuda and Model Misa Amane. However, if a friendship developed between them while she was under suspicion and then she eventually decided to let Light go, Matsuda would be the perfect prince waiting for her when she decided that he was who she truly wanted and needed. Matsuisa ftw.


**A/N: This is a long overdue fic that I've been meaning to write forever. It is also a birthday present for my dear friend Ginel! So I hope you enjoy! 3 Happy Birthday my love!**

 **Also, this could be considered a companion fic to "Let Me Give You One Last Thing" so if you're interested in that one, check it out on my page!**

x-x-x-x-x

 _Slam!_

Matsuda winced as Misa slammed the door as she ran from the room. The sound from the door reverberated, filling the silence and ringing for a few seconds. When her footfalls were far enough away, the Task Force collectively sighed.

"Light, you need to control her," Aizawa growled. "It's unprofessional."

"I didn't ask for this," Light countered. "It isn't my fault that she believes we're dating."

"Still, Aizawa-san is correct, Light-kun," L murmured. "It would be most beneficial if you could fix this problem."

"If I recall, Ryuuzaki, you have been the instigator in most of this. This is as much your problem as it is mine."

"I am not under suspicion for being Kira or the Second Kira."

"That's completely irrelevant."

"Is it?"

"In this instance, yes."

"I'll go talk to her." Heads swiveled as Matsuda awkwardly stood, hand half-raised. "If no one else wants to go, I can try to help."

Looks of uncertainty were exchanged, but the atmosphere in the room was definitely anti-Misa. It only took a few seconds of thought before L bobbed his head in agreement.

"Thank you."

Matsuda acknowledged the thanks and moved to the door. He opened it and turned to say farewell before realizing the conversation had already forgotten him. He slid out.

He wandered the halls, pondering Misa's whereabouts. _This new HQ is huge…and kind of unnecessary._ He couldn't find her on the floor so he took the stairs up a flight.

No luck. He searched three more floors and still couldn't find her. _No one would blame me if I stopped looking._ He leaned against the wall. _If I were upset and wanted to be alone, where would I go?_ Inspired, Matsuda headed over to the stairway that leads to the roof.

He took the stairs two at a time, his breathing even. He was in top shape and had passed the physical exam for the police force with flying colors. Two flights from the top, he heard sniffles. Matsuda paused.

"Misa…Misa?"

The noises stopped, and silence lingered for a few moments.

"What?" She sounded so small.

"I came to talk to you. Can I come up?"

"If you're here to tell me to stop talking to Light, I won't do it."

 _Well, that's not exactly the reason…_ "I'm not. Can I come up?"

"…Fine."

Matsuda climbed the rest of the steps and found Misa leaning against the door to the roof. He tentatively took a seat next to her, but she didn't seem to mind their close proximity.

"Didn't feel like going out?"

"I can't. The door wouldn't open," she pouted. "Even though it's clear that I'm not Kira, I still can't even go outside alone."

"I'm sorry." _You can do better than that. Come on, she's upset!_ "If it helps, I don't believe you're the Second Kira."

The effect was instantaneous. Her tearstained face brightened and her frown flipped up into a smile. Not her brightest smile, but it was something.

"Thank you. At least you're smart. Ryuuzaki is stupid. He already proved that we weren't the Kiras, but he still has to be creepy with his perverted hobbies."

Matsuda chuckled. "The handcuffs are pretty weird. Poor Light. But I guess we all have to do what we can to catch the real Kira!"

"I guess," Misa mumbled. She fidgeted with her hands. Something was clearly bothering her.

Matsuda noticed. "You okay? I'm sure once everyone settles down here and we get a routine started, I'm sure you can see Light more."

"That will be nice. But that's not what is bothering me."

 _Is it rude to ask when I barely know her? But she seems to want to talk…_ "Do you- do you want to talk about it?"

Misa was silent for a few moments, and Matsuda was internally preparing a very sincere apology for prying. That was until… "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Matsuda was taken aback, but immediately responded with a firm 'No'.

"Everyone else thinks so. They don't say it, but I know they do."

"I know how you feel. They think the same of me…" he trailed off.

Misa turned to look at him for the first time. "We'll just have to prove them wrong."

"Let's do it."

He extended his hand. She shook it. And they both smiled.

~x~

The next few months flew by. Matsuda knew that life as a police investigator would be exciting, but he figured that no other case would be quite the same as the Kira case. It was slow for a bit, but once he and Light noticed irregularities concerning Yotsuba, things picked up. He also found himself talking more and more with Misa Amane.

At first, they only discussed surface topics, mostly relating to the case or her career duties since he was her manger. But even when that went south and he had to be rescued, they still found themselves meeting at the top of the stairwell to chat.

This time, they were drinking strawberry smoothies as they conversed.

"It really feels like we're getting close. I bet we'll catch him really soon!"

"I hope so!" Misa agreed eagerly. "Then we can leave this all behind and be free."

Matsuda felt his heart sink. He had realized a few weeks ago that he harbored feelings for the blonde, which was incredibly painful considering she was still head over heels for Light. "What will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…uhhh…" Matsuda didn't know what he meant, but he knew he wanted to keep seeing Misa after the case ended. I mean, they were still friends, right?

"We're still gonna be friends Matsui!"

"Huh? Oh no, that's not…" he trailed off. _She really is a lot smarter than the rest of the Task Force gives her credit for_. "Good. I'm glad."

"Wait, you were actually worried about that?"

"Kinda."

"Silly!" She swatted his shoulder. "You're the only one who actually listens to me. Besides Light. Well, sometimes. Ryuuzaki distracts him a lot."

"Yeah it's kind of hard to talk to either of them when they're together."

"But that'll change once we're done with this case! And then Light will be all mine!"

"Right."

Both were silent for a moment, the weight of the future on their minds. However, the immediate future needed discussing.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with meeting Higuchi? It doesn't seem like the safest plan, especially if Light and Ryuuzaki don't know…"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Please be careful."

Misa gazed up at him. "Just think, after this I can join you on the list of people that have gone behind Ryuuzaki's back in order to solve this case." She winked at him and stood up to leave.

"It would be nice to have a buddy on that list," he laughed.

~x~

Misa's plan went off without a hitch. The Task Force prepared to capture Higuchi and Matsuda was thrust front and center to carry it through. He was terrified, but in the end it all went well and Kira was apprehended. Apparently, Kira's powers derive from a supernatural notebook. If a person's name is written down in it, they die by either a heart attack or the means specified in the book. Thank goodness they had used fake names.

Of course, capturing Higuchi was not enough for Ryuuzaki and he still kept Light and Misa around. But after four months, it was clear that Kira was not returning and although L was certain that Light and Misa did use the notebook in the past, there was not enough evidence to convict them. Or so he claimed. Matsuda suspected he had alterior motives for keeping Light out of prison.

But Misa knew. She confessed to him one evening that she believed Light was in love with Ryuuzaki, and Ryuuzaki was no less smitten with him. They were just too stubborn to admit it. Although it broke his heart to see her sad, he had to agree with her. Too many things had happened between the genius detective and his primary suspect for anyone who was watching to deny that something was brewing.

"I need a way to get over him Matsuda," Misa sighed. "I want both of us to be happy…and I know it's not going to happen if we stay together."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Matsuda tried not to let the hopefulness break through his voice.

"I have to. And I think I have a way to do it too," Misa giggled. "As a condition of our break-up, they have to go on a date."

"Light and Ryuuzaki?!"

"Yup! What do you think?"

Matsuda pondered the idea for a moment. It's true that neither of them would take the initiative on their own, and Ryuuzaki was leaving soon since the case was wrapping up… _But if the idea was proposed as her suggestion, they might be less embarrassed and more willing to agree._ "I think it's a great plan. And I think it can actually work."

Misa beamed and yanked him into a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you! I'm glad you think so, too! I thought so, but then I wasn't sure and was afraid it would be too ridiculous." And then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "I just hope I'll have the courage to go through with it."

 _She needs you right now. Help her._ Matsuda hesitantly pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her in comfort. She welcomed it and leaned in closer, and his heart soared in his chest. "I know you will. I believe in you."

"Thank you Touta."

~x~

After Light and L agreed to that first date, they made their relationship official. Matsuda could tell Misa was ecstatic for them, but he could also see that she was concealing the pain of her broken heart.

But it got better. Over the next two years, Misa climbed the ladder of popularity in the media and was soon a very busy performer. Matsuda continued working in the Task Force since L had decided to keep them operational. And, to Matsuda's pleasure and surprise, he was the first one Misa would contact when she had an opening in her schedule. He didn't let it go to his head and get his hopes up, but he was always happier after an outing with her.

When she shared her thoughts with him about planning a wedding for Light and L, he wholeheartedly agreed to help her. It turned out to be a wonderful occasion and as the evening went on, he found her outside on the veranda as the party carried on inside.

"You should feel proud," Matsuda spoke up as he joined her.

"Of what?" She tilted her head.

 _She looks really cute when she does that._ "Everything. Not just the wedding either, but those two." He gestured inside to where Light and L were dancing together on the floor. "They really needed all the help they could get."

"Well, I've always believed in love, so I think it just goes to show there is someone out there for everyone."

 _Like me?_ Matsuda stared at her.

"You think so?" His gaze was too heavy for that to be a simple question.

She returned it with equal intensity. "I do."

His goofy grin returned, but his heart pounded in his chest. _This is it._ "So how do you feel about dancing? Care to join me?"

He offered her his hand, and she eagerly placed her hand in his.

"Lead the way, Matsui!"

They made their way on to the dance floor, weaving through the pairs of people swaying with the music. Matsuda was incredibly nervous- he had never danced with anyone like this before. When they found a spot, Misa spun to face him and immediately clasped her hands together behind his neck. He felt his face immediately flush, but using his skills of quick observation, he knew to place his hands on her waist.

They rocked to the slow rhythm, following the circular flow of the couples on the floor. Matt and Mello bumped into them at one point because they were distracted while discussing whether or not one of them should ask Near for a dance since he was sitting alone. After Matt apologized and they spun away, Mello mumbled something about Near needing a dog of some sort. Misa laughed, causing Matsuda to smile in return and slightly tighten his hands on her.

"So shall we be the ones planning the wedding next time?"

Both Misa and Matsuda turned find Light and L in each other's arms, both smirking at Light's comment. The couple blushed, but neither denied that this wedding could very well be an occurrence sometime in the future.

~x~

And it was an occurrence a year later. As Light had generously suggested, both he and L funded and helped plan the union of Touta Matsuda and Misa Amane.

~x~

That was twelve years ago. All of that drama and mischief seemed a lifetime away. Granted, there was always some form of danger or problem since reality is inescapable and Matsuda was still an investigator, but none of them were as life threatening as the Kira case.

Matsuda relaxed on the swing on the front porch of their house. He watched as their ten-year-old son Maro and their eight-year-old daughter Mika played with the neighbors down the street. It was a gorgeous evening.

The door slid open and Misa came out with two glasses full of lemonade. She set them on the small table in front of the swing. She then leaned over and kissed her husband full on the lips, lingering for a few moments, before sitting down and curling into him. Her gaze wandered until it fell on their children.

"They grow up so fast," she said.

"They really do. Can you believe Hayato is turning thirteen already?"

"The first teenager of the bunch. I bet Light and L are just thrilled."

Matsuda laughed. "I look forward to seeing them deal with their kids' rebellious stages."

"Please. They'll just run away to Matt and Mello's. I think they're the best equipped to handle everyone's teenage years."

Matsuda kissed her head. "You're right. Though I think we'll do a pretty good job."

Misa snuggled closer. "I think so too. At least we'll be better than Ciel and Near."

"True. Then again, there was a reason they decided not to have children. Who knows, maybe their grumpiness will match with the kids."

They both laughed, relaxing into one another. The sunset colored the atmosphere in golds and pinks. The soft breeze blew down the block, carrying the wonderful sound of laughter along with it. It was picturesque.

"I love you Misa."

"I love you too, Touta."


End file.
